


in every universe

by farthendur



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Hybrids, M/M, Pets, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farthendur/pseuds/farthendur
Summary: A collection of drabbles I am doing on Twitter:1. johnny/ten - "Sorry. You're the first person I've spoken to in ten years."2. lucas/ten - "That's the least of your worries right now."3. doyoung/jungwoo - "I didn't know you could talk."





	1. sorry. you're the first person i've spoken to in ten years.

**Author's Note:**

> Ships and ratings in the summary of each chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> UNDER NO CONDITIONS MAY THIS FIC OR ANY PART OF IT BE REUPLOADED OR COPIED ANYWHERE ELSE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny/Ten; G

Johnny closes the door to the basement behind himself and wipes his boots on the mat, before pulling them off with a gloved hand and leaving them there . He has to be careful what he’s bringing in - he’s no expert, but he’s sure there must be  _ some _ things from the other side he’s not supposed to bring in to this one, whether it’s seeds or spores or bacteria or whatever. 

He balances the plastic tray with the ice cream cones in one hand, picks up the already greasy paper bags and heads to the kitchen, sighing. He’s  _ so _ looking forward to spending the whole night on the couch eating, then crawling into bed.

Johnny’s about to enter the kitchen to drop off his load, when he nearly knocks Ten’s smaller frame over in the hallway by the living room.

“Shit, ow--”

“Shit, sorry, are you okay--” Johnny says, but his voice cracks, and he clears his throat. The corner of his mouth twitches, “Sorry, you’re the first person I’ve spoken to in ten years.”

Ten narrows his eyes at him.

“Oh, shut up, what did you get? I’m  _ starving _ ,” he says, having heard this joke at least three thousand times.

Johnny hands him one of the greasy paper bags and leads them to the kitchen. They stick the burgers and fries and onion rings and fried cheese curds into the oven for later and sit on the couch to eat their ice cream before it melts: chocolate brownie and vanilla for Ten, lemon sherbert for Johnny. In waffle cones, just like that very first time they visited Taeyong’s diner all those years ago; two nervous college kids on a blind date. Neither of them ate much that day, too worried they’d make a bad impression on the other, but they kept going back to the diner and getting mac and cheese loaded burgers and a million fried items off the menu, again and again, almost every week, even after they graduated, even after they got their first apartment together. It was even the first placed they went to share the news, that night after Johnny got down on one knee by the river.

It’s been more than five years now since Taeyong closed down shop and moved to Japan with his handsome and hilarious husband, Yuta. They run a world-class bakery in Osaka now and bring pastries every time they visit Chicago. Three years ago, when Johnny was gutting the basement of their new house to make room for a little photography studio, he stumbled upon an odd little door behind an old bookcase. Bless his lack of self-preservation instincts, he opened it, stuck his head out...and found himself looking into the backyard of said new house.

The only catch? Taeyong’s diner was still open and running right down the street, Johnny and Ten’s future house was freshly up for sale, and every single time Johnny stepped back into the basement and then out again, it was the same exact day - ten years ago.


	2. that's the least of your worries right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukhei/Ten; Explicit

“Ngh, fuck-- God, that’s perfect, I’m so close--” 

Ten buries his face in the pillow, arches his back more as if he could get Yukhei’s tongue inside of his any deeper. Yukhei himself is moaning and panting inbetween the licks and sucks he gives Ten’s now wonderfully loose hole. His giant hans keep Ten’s cheeks spread and won’t stop squeezing and kneading and Ten has to keep himself from picturing how those gorgeous rings on Yukhei’s fingers look against the flesh of his ass or he might just lose his damn mind before he even cums.

“You good? I mean, you think you’re ready? I think you’re very ready and I  _ really _ wanna put it in before you cum, fuck--” Yukhei says at rapid fire speed, before pushing first his thumb, then his middle finger inside Ten’s slick hole.

Ten is about to answer when the dreaded sound of dog nails on wood returns, accompanied by quiet whimpers.

“WILL YOU--”

“JUST IGNORE HIM, HE’S NEEDY LIKE YOU, CAN I PUT IT IN?!”

“You’re fucking fired, Yukhei, and yes, you can put it in!”

Yukhei barely spares his boss a chuckle before scrambling for a condom. The amount of times he’s been fired during sex with Ten is more than he could count on both fingers - toes added probably wouldn’t be enough either - so he takes it as more of a compliment at this point. He rolls the condom onto his thick shaft while Ten, maddeningly, slips two fingers into himself and Yukhei’s german shepherd, Bobo, who he just got two weeks ago, continues clawing at the door and whimpering at rising volume.

“What am I going to do with him...” Yukhei laments, spreading extra lube over his cock for good measure. “How are we going to have sex if he does that every time?”

“I think that’s the least of your worries right now,” Ten says, eyeing the puddle growing from under the door.  


	3. i didn't know you could talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung/Jungwoo; Hybrids; T

Is three teaspoons of honey enough? Is four? Doyoung does some quick mental calculations, eyeing his mug of steaming forest fruit flavored tea, then adds a little more honey. It’s supposed to help a sore throat, right? Though, Doyoung thinks, his throat is sore more because of actual....bruising, than because he used his voice too much. Which he did. He did indeed do that too, and the neighbours did indeed hear, as evidenced by Mark’s texts begging for peace and quiet.

He sighs to himself, spoon clinking against the mug. His little round cloud of a tail twitches in the morning chills of the apartment and he thinks he should have turned up the heat before moving around.

Overall, not a bad run for such an intense heat. Definitely lucky that Jungwoo went into rut too, so they could just ride it out together, pun very much intended. Doyoung remembers almost all of it, and it’s good memories too, so that’s always a great sign.

“Well, good morning, naughty bunny!”

Speak of the devil…

Doyoung turns around with a frown and a small huff, facing his boyfriend who bounds into the kitchen, the picture of happiness, serenity and a life free of worries. Even his floppy ears, with their soft blond fur that Doyoung loves so much, are bouncing on top of his head with each step. On his face is a barely innocent smile.

“How is my favorite boyfriend after this... _ heated _ weekend?”

Doyoung rolls his eyes again and takes a sip of his tea while Jungwoo pops waffles into the toaster. The hot liquid soothes his throat a little bit, so he tries a gentle cough too.

“I’m not just your favorite boyfriend, I’m your  _ only _ boyfriend,” he croaks out and cringes at his own voice. Talk about wrecked. Jungwoo’s hand pauses on its way to stroke Doyoung’s long ears.

“Oh! I didn’t know you could talk,” Jungwoo smiles at him with the widest eyes and Doyoung would punch him if he didn’t love him for all the orgasms the puppy gives him. 


End file.
